To Crave The Darkness
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Spike comes to Sunnydale in search of a mate..and finds the Slayer? Infatuated her he begins courting her..but Buffy cant seem to figure out who her secret admirer is. Will she fall for him anyway? [Spike x Buffy] [WIP]
1. Challenge

To Crave The Darkness

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I don't own BtVS, nor do I claim to. No profit is being made from this.

Author's Notes - Well, I've finally decided to rewrite this whole fic. I don't know why, really…people seem to like it. But I want to write it more detailed, and try to fix some things. So, to start off the new TCtD, here's the challenge, and the prologue will be posted after :)

NAME OF CHALLENGE: To Crave The Darkness  
SHIP: B/S  
SET AFTER: Spike first arrives in Sunnydale  
RATING: N17, R  
SUMMARY: Spike comes to Sunnydale looking for a strong mate having   
gotten rid of a whining Dru long ago instead he finds a Slayer finds   
Buffy. He soon becomes infatuated with her begins stalking her he   
begins courting her. Buffy cant seem to figure out who her secret   
admire is but she finds herself falling for him anyway. Nobody seems   
to know her like he does not even Angel the one she is meant to love.   
When she finds out who he is well she turn him away or well she   
choose to turn from everything she knows everything she believes for   
him or well he change for her.  
This Requirement all depend on which path you wish to take  
Path 1) Spike turns buffy but she keeps her soul  
Path 2) Spike turns Buffy and the become the new master and Queen of   
Sunnydale  
Path 3) Spike gives up the hunt for Buffy  
REQUIREMENTS  
1) Buffy/Spike have to end up together  
2) Spike claiming Buffy with Angel watching on they can no he is   
there or not  
3) Buffy being turned she can keep her soul or turn evil whichever  
4) Angel being violently Jealous of the fact that Buffy is happy   
about having a secret admirer   
5) Buffy if you decide to turn her she has to claim Spike  
6) Spike teaching is new childe his new mate aka Buffy to hunt  
7) Spike giving up the hunt for Buffy deciding he well only feed of   
her  
8) Spike getting Angry at the fact that Buffy remains close with   
Angel but have her proving spike is the only one she wants  
9) Giles and Xander fainting when they find out about Spike  
If anyone else is interested, email spikesdutchess@iyahoo.com.au For details.

Now, on to the fic!


	2. Lover No More

To Crave The Darkness

Prologue – Lover No More

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own BtVS, nor do I claim to. I'm not doing this for profit, only for my amusement and the amusement of others.

Author's Notes – Yep, so here's the first chapter of my fic that's being re-written. It's a lot longer, as you can see. Don't know when I'll get around to writing chapter one, but I will do it at some point.

Pairings/Warnings – Spike/Buffy, bits of Angel/Buffy. Rated R for language, sexual themes and whatnot. You've been warned.

Summary – Spike comes to Sunnydale in search of a mate..and finds the Slayer? Infatuated her he begins courting her..but Buffy cant seem to figure out who her secret admire is. Will she fall for him anyway?

----------

William the Bloody, also known as Spike, was tired. Not because of the lack of sleep he was having recently, but because he was tired of everything.

__

Everything, he growled, _every bloody bit of it._

Here he was, sitting around in a darkened crypt waiting hands and knees on someone. Not anyone either, but another vampire, his sire, the woman he loved. Well, he had loved her at one time. But she was weak now, and couldn't even hunt. She had once been a strong and fierce vampire, and Spike had loved her for it. She had bore a blood thirsty look in her eye, and enjoyed torture and harsh treatment. Now that look was gone, and her eyes were dull and emotionless. 

The dizziness and faintness had started some time ago, and Dru has slowly grown weaker from there. The hellcat she once was was gone, and was replaced by a weakling who couldn't even defend herself. Spike hated the weak, hated having to tend on her, when he could be out killing everything and letting the blood run free in the streets. Oh yes, how he hated it, but there seemed to be no cure for it, no solution at all. His hellcat was gone, and he had no idea what was wrong with her.

__

Of course I know what's wrong with her, he kicked an empty can across the room as he got to his feet, _She's bloody insane!_

And insane she was, even before he had met her in that dark alleyway on that faithful night he had been turned. She had been going on about all kinds of things, even before she sank her teeth into his flesh and had made her one of them. He had learned after that she had once belonged to a gypsy clan, and had been cruelly tortured to the brink of insanity by Angelus, who he had met later on. She had been turned then, which was a really stupid thing to do considering the poor girl was insane, and her insanity continued into her afterlife. 

Death had maddened her even more, and back then when he had first met her, she had a vicious look about her. But that had somehow warn away over the centuries, and now as he looked at her, she was nothing but a mere kitten – a frail and fragile thing. The once strong and twisted minded vampire he had been drawn by was long gone, and so was his interest in her.

As if she had sensed his dark thoughts, he heard the rustle of fabric behind him as she approached him, a soft humming coming from her as she walked. 

"Spike."

He grit his teeth, his fangs digging into his lips and drawing blood. What did she want now? He turned to face his once true love and mate. Even in the darkness he could smell the death that was upon her, and sense that she was slowly wasting away.

"Yes, luv?" He asked, hiding within the shadows.

"My stomach is talking to me," She purred, her finger dancing upon her face and then lowering to her stomach, "Feed me, feed me it says."

__

Her stomach is talking to her? His eyes narrowed, but she couldn't see him in the darkness. He was used to all her nonsense talk, he had grown to understand bits and pieces. Besides, she happened to know a lot, and had a habit of being able to see things that others couldn't. Sometimes that came in handy, but most of the time it was gibberish.

__

Crazy indeed, he growled as he watched her run her hand over her stomach. "I suppose you expect me to go out and hunt for you too tonight?"

She stood there silently, staring into the darkness, humming that same tune over and over. He knew what he had to do – the same thing he had been doing for the past month. He would go out and hunt for himself, and bring some live meat back to their crypt so that she could feed.

He frowned at her, studying her poor figure. _Pathetic._

She giggled then, not noticing the coldness in Spike's voice or the way he was acting. "I want a blonde one, Spike…I want to play with her pretty hair."

He growled, clenching his teeth together tightly. Now she was being picky too. No, she couldn't just have anyone to eat…she requested a blonde_! Who does she think I am, her bloody restaurant servant? Oh wait, let me take out a pad and place your order! _His frown deepened. He couldn't take much more of this. He needed to get out of there, away from her.

"Sure Dru, I'll make sure she's a nice one." He said quickly, heading towards the door. However, he was stopped as two arms wrapped themselves around him from behind, and her cool tongue licked playfully at his ear. He turned to her then, looking into her dark eyes as she smiled knowingly up at him.

"I see lots of blondes in your future, Spike." She whispered in his ear, her fingers running up his chest. She then pulled away, laughing as if it was the funniest thing she had ever said.

"Blondes, luv?" He asked, gritting her teeth as she danced to silent music with an amused look upon her face, "Why would I want some silly blonde when I can have you?" He lied, picking up his duster and putting it on. _Blondes? I wonder what she really sees in that empty head of hers?_

"Don't be mad Spike." She said, suddenly stopping as if she finally sensed his anger towards her.

"Mad? I'm not mad." He forced a neutral look in her direction, betraying what he really felt towards her at that moment – hate_. I'm not the mad one…you are,_ he thought as he watched her, _Mad, weak, and too godamn lazy if you ask me._ "Why would I be mad?"

She giggled to herself, not answering his question as she slipped off into the darkness in which she had come from, leaving him alone once again. He sighed, turning back towards the door and stepping into the cool night air, making sure the door was closed tight behind him.

The night was chilly, and half a moon hung low in the sky. To any normal human, the coldness would have been bitter. Winter had just recently come to an end, and there was still snow on the ground in some parts of the town. Spring was slowly making its way into the small town that Spike called home, but it was still pretty cold out. Very few humans would be out walking tonight, he knew. He would have to get his meal somewhere other than off the streets.

The cold didn't bother him as he walked. He was a vampire – a creature of the night, and he was immune to these sorts of things. He liked the cold – winter was one of his favorite times of the year. The cold air was always refreshing. Summer was great though, because it was the best time to feed. People walked the streets like Happy Meals, and he could drink their blood until he was full.

Making his way out of the graveyard that he was currently living in, he stepped into the dimly lit street of his small town. It was deserted as far as he could tell; there were no sounds of humans or any noise at all. He would have to make a trip down to the east side of town to the town's only nighttime activity place – the dance club. Sure enough, just as he had guessed, the small place was packed with crazy teens out looking for a great time.

The music was loud, way too loud, but it was somewhat drowned out by the shouts and laughter of the people on the dance floor. Spike smiled as he watched them, blending into the shadows.

He smirked, his eyes scanning the room. Which one would he choose? There were so many to pick from!

He finally chose one out of the crowd, a nice looking girl, probably nineteen. She had short brown hair that was done up in a bun and she was wearing a black top on top of jean shorts. She was alone, an easy catch.

He moved towards her as a slow song came on. She was about to head off the dance floor when he grabbed her elbow.

"Care to dance, love?" He asked her, and she smiled in response.

"Sure, but I really suck at it."

He gave her one of his famous smiles that he knew all the ladies liked. "I'll make sure I change that."

He then took her in his arms, putting his arms around her waist as they danced. She sighed, leaning closer, and that's when he sunk his fangs into her. She knew nothing of what was going on, just the dizziness that overcame her. She moaned, and he sunk his teeth even further into her.

Around them, the dancing couples were too busy with their partners to realize that anything was wrong. And to them, it just looked like some girl was getting a hickey from her boyfriend. Many of them were too drunk to notice anyway, so when the girl passed out in his arms, they didn't ask any questions.

He disposed of the body outside the club behind a nearby dumpster, licking his lips as he stared down at her.

"You were right, love. You suck at dancing!" He laughed, wiping a hand across his face. _And now I have to get one for Dru…_

His annoyance returned at the thought of the vampire that awaited him back at the crypt. He had forgotten her while he had been out hunting, and the warm blood of the girl had relaxed him somewhat. But now he remembered the bothersome task he had been given, the annoyance and anger had returned. He stayed in the shadows of an alley, watching the humans as they entered and left the club.

__

Du wants a blonde, he thought as he stepped closer to the light_, I think she's getting worse every day! She's certainly getting on my _nerves_ every day.._

He took a deep breath, smelling the air. It smelled a lot cleaner than the air inside the club, which smelled like sweat and hormones. _She sends me out to do her grocery shopping, too weak to hunt herself. I should return home with nothing and let her starve! _He smiled at that. It was a good idea, but he could never so that to her. She was his sire, after all.

He shook his head_. I never dreamed that I'd become her little servant… I would have left her a long time ago if I had known this was how it was going to be!_

After standing there for what seemed like an hour, Spike finally gave up. He would have to go back into the club to find what he was looking for. 

Stepping back into the club, he was met with the pushing and shoving of dancers. Girls were dancing wearing next to nothing, and boys were following them around like little puppy dogs, Spike noticed. He scowled at this, humans were so stupid.

He found her next to the door. She was small, probably fifteen, with long red hair that reached her waist. She was talking to a boy, whom Spike guessed was her boyfriend. He was tired of looking for the 'perfect girl', and was ready to grab whatever he could. She would have to do. He waited until the boyfriend was gone before he grabbed her and stalked out of the club.

"Hey!" She screamed as he pulled her, "What are you doing? Let go!" She tried to pull away, but Spike had a firm grip on her. However the screaming continued, and Spike was forced to turn to her, sinking his fangs into her and drinking just enough so that she was calmed into submission. He then managed to drag her the rest of the way home without any further incidents.

"Spikey? Is that you?" Drusilla called, having heard the door slam. 

Spike winced at her pet name. "Yeah, it's me," He flung the girl to her knees and she whimpered. "Come get your supper."

She appeared from the darkness of the crypt, her eyes on Spike before they dropped to the girl, who was staring up at her with large eyes. Spike watched as the smile on Drusilla's face faded.

"What's wrong now?" He demanded, "I got you supper! Come on! Or do I have to eat it for you too?"

"This girl," Drusilla stepped forward, circling the girl before finally bending down and touching her hair, "Does not have pretty hair, Spike. Where's my pretty hair?"

"If you want pretty hair then you'll have to go find it yourself." Spike stated coldly, taking a seat in his favorite chair.

"I'm too weak," She sobbed, but there were no tears, "And my dolls tell me.."

Spike rolled his eyes. _Her and her stupid dolls!_ "That's right Dru, your dolls tell you things. Your dolls don't talk, now do they?" He interrupted her, not even caring what she was about to say. "Too weak?" He scoffed, Yeah, I've noticed. I've been waiting on you for what seems like forever! Do you enjoy having your own personal lap dog?" 

He growled, "Well I'm not your lap dog," He jumped to his feet, stalking towards her, "And I'm not your slave to order around!"

Drusilla stared at him, her eyes glazed over. "I won't be around much longer, Spike, the voices tell me so. Why can't you be nicer to me?"

His hand shot out, catching her by the throat. He held her tightly, causing her to squirm, and he ignored the girl he had brought home, who was now escaping. He stared at Drusilla for a long time, studying her, looking into his once powerful mate's eyes before making a decision. 

"Won't be around much longer, Dru? Of course you wont," He snapped, "I'm tired of listening to your whining!" His voice dropped, "What happened to the savage girl I used to love?"

"She's hiding, Spike…you just have to wait and find her," She smiled as his grip on her tightened. She loved the pain it brought her.

"Yeah?" He let go now, seeing her mad pleasure in the pain he was causing her. He turned then, grabbing a nearby wooden chair and cracking it in half, before facing her once more. In a soft voice he asked, "What if I don't want to find her?"

Her eyes widened as she stared at the wooden stake in his hand, and her eyes shot up to his face. He smiled slightly at her as he plunged it into her chest and through her heart. She stumbled back, gasping.

"Spikey?" She managed, but she soon exploded into dust. His smile widened.

"You were right about one thing, Dru." He brushed off his duster, looking around his home, "You aren't around anymore."

The door to the crypt stood open, letting a tiny breeze flow through. The dust at his feet blew slightly, and he stepped in them, turning his foot and crunching them into the floor.

"Thing's are changing around here, pet, and I'm getting out of here. Moving away from this place and making myself a new home." She smiled down at the ashes, "Hope you enjoy your trip to hell, though. You won't be missed, I can assure you that."

With that, leaving the few possessions he owned, Spike left the crypt, along with the pile of dust that used to be his lover.

To Be Continued…


	3. Normal Life

To Crave The Darkness

Chapter One – Normal Life

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own BtVS, nor do I claim to. I'm not doing this for profit, only for my amusement and the amusement of others.

Author's Notes – Heh, here's another chapter re-written. Next chapter will be new stuff, no more re-writing. I like the re-written chapters better than the old ones. Much more detailed and longer. Anyway, R&R, and enjoy! Sorry for any errors or spelling mistakes.

Pairings/Warnings – Spike/Buffy, bits of Angel/Buffy. Rated R for language, sexual themes and whatnot. You've been warned.

Summary – Spike comes to Sunnydale in search of a mate..and finds the Slayer? Infatuated her he begins courting her..but Buffy cant seem to figure out who her secret admire is. Will she fall for him anyway?

----------

Things weren't what you would call 'normal' in the small town of Sunnydale, California. For one, it was built on top of a hellmouth that attracted all things nasty and evil. Demons and vampires alike came to the town, and people disappearing and dying was a normal occurrence. Nobody ever stopped to think about what was going on, so none of this was really noticed. It was written off as freak accidents, gang murder and other mishaps. Nobody except the Slayer.

She had been chosen, like all of the other girls before her, when she was sixteen. She had been very reluctant at first, but when she finally moved to the town of Sunnydale, she realized she had to do what she had been chosen to do. She fought vampires and other nasties, and the streets were much, much safer to walk at night since she had arrived.

Things were going fine for the Slayer. Having finally accepted her duties, she had managed to get through the last few months after the Master's death. The Master had almost killed her, and she had been left shaken after he was killed. But now, months after he was dead and gone, things were certainly looking up for her.

School was going okay. She was still struggling with her marks, but with the help from her friend Willow, Buffy was doing much better. She would have been doing even better if Sunnydale High's newest principal would get off her back, but that was something she could handle. Family life was as fine as always. Living alone with her mother had some perks that she didn't have when she was with her father. Her friends were great, and with them by her side and Giles, her Watcher, teaching and training her as the Slayer, everything was as good as it possibly could be.

Except for her love life. It wasn't that she didn't have a man in her life. It was all very confusing. The person in her life wasn't really a man, but a vampire. She knew she had feelings for Angel, despite that fact, but he didn't want to pursue a relationship with her. But there was definitely something there, and she was very attracted to him…no, wait…was she attracted to him, or the darkness, mystery and the thrill of the fact that it was wrong to have such feelings for a vampire? 

She often thought about such things, mainly when she was in class and the teacher was lecturing a topic that didn't interest her one bit. Like now for example, she was sitting in class, thinking about vampires and creatures of the night, when instead she should have been listening to what was going on in class.

"Miss Summers, could you please tell me what you think of the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet?"

Buffy Summers blinked, finally tuning back into the real world. "Uhm…could you repeat that question again?"

Her teacher gave her a stern look. "Miss Summers, I know that being back in school after the summer holidays must be hard on you, but could you please pay attention?" She asked, then turned to another student and asked them their opinion on Romeo and Juliet.

Buffy nodded, looking down at her empty note book and silently wishing she was anywhere but in class. She would rather be out kicking some bad guy ass than being in school on a bright and sunny day.

__

But no luck, she thought to herself_, the baddies mostly only come out at night. No hopes they'll interrupt this boring class, either..but at least I can take my frustration out on them tonight!_

That thought made her feel a bit more better. Having returned from summer vacation at her father's in Los Angles, her friends had finally helped her set her priorities stright. The whole dying and fighting the Master thing had been a bit traumatizing for her, but knowing that the Master's bones were mere dust now was comforting. The nightmares had finally stopped, and she felt a lot better knowing there wasn't a big baddie out there plotting her death.

The school bell finally rang over head, and she quickly gathered her things. She had to get out of there fast, or the teacher would probably make her stay behind and scold her again. The sooner she got out of there the better. The warm sunny day was much too tempting, and she had friends to meet. Thank god it was the last class of the day on a Friday, and the torture of the week was finally over.

Stepping out into the crowded hallway, Buffy made in the direction of her locker. Around her people chatted and laughed, and she found it hard to push through the crowds that were blocking her way. She was beyond frustrated by the time her friend Xander found her.

"Hey Buff! What're you planning on doing tonight?" He asked, and her frustration melted away as she smiled up at him. Xander was the kind of guy you couldn't help but like, and he always made her smile and laugh.

"I'm going to kick some ass…party..you know, the usual." She grinned, and he grinned back at her.

"The Bronze?" He asked, and she nodded.

"The Bronze."

"See? I really should take up mind reading for my profession!"

Buffy laughed, finally making it to her lock. She turned the dial to the lock, opened it, and was greeted by her familiar pictures and books. She scowled at the books, wondering if she had any homework. The books also made her think of Willow, who would most likely spend her weekend studying. "Where's Will anyway? Did she say anything about going to the Bronze tonight with us after some major slayage?"

"I haven't seen her since Lit.." He was interrupted by none other the person of topic herself.

"Hey guys," She stood next to Xander, a small smile on her face, "What am I missing?"

"Willow!" Xander faced his best friend, "How'd the Lit test go? I'm pretty sure I failed," He lowered his voice, "What'd you get for 46b?"

"Xander, I'm sure you didn't fail!" Willow rolled her eyes, "If you paid attention when I was tutoring you, then I'm sure you did fine!"

"That's what I'm worried about." Xander answered, mumbling, "Maybe I should have paid more attention, and slept less."

"So, Will," Buffy changed the subject as she closed her locker, having gotten the stuff she would need for the weekend, "We Bronzeing it tonight?"

"Definitely!" Willow perked up excitedly, and Buffy smiled. When she had met Willow, Willow had been the quiet type. She was slowly turning into the talkative party type.

Buffy followed her friends as they walked down the hall and waited as they, too, got their things from their lockers. The hall was less crowded now, since normal teenagers didn't stay behind on Fridays. Many were in a hurry to get out and make plans for the night.

"So, Buffy, have you talked to Giles today? He'll want to know about your patrolling last night." Willow asked having finally finished with her locker, and they were ready to go.

"Hmm, no. I was hoping to drop in before we left…do you guys mind?" Her friends shook their heads. "Thanks. Although I don't see why I need to check in…it was the same as every other night."

"Kicked ass and killed some evil?" Xander asked, heading towards the school's library.

Buffy smiled and nodded. "Same old routine."

Opening the door to the library, they soon found themselves totally alone and surrounded by the dusty old books that were found in the school's library. People rarely ventured into the library, so it was a good place to hang out and talk about things that they didn't want others to hear. This was also where they met Giles, Buffy's Watcher, since the library was deserted most of the time and it contained important books and information that could help Buffy with fighting demons.

"Giles?" Buffy called out, setting her book bag down on one of the large tables in the middle of the room.

"Hey G-man! Where are you?" Xander followed.

"Xander, haven't I told you time and time again not to call me that?" A familiar voice finally answered from the main office.

"Sorry." Xander grinned sheepishly. He, too, dropped his things on the table and took a seat closest to Buffy.

Giles soon appeared carrying a large armful of books which he laid down on the table as well. "So," He finally turned to Buffy after doing so, and pushed his glasses up his nose, "How did it go last night?"

"Same old," She smiled up at him where she sat.

"No demons? Master worshipers trying to bring him back from the dead once again? No sign of the Anointed One?" Xander asked himself, leaning back in his chair and shaking his head, "It all seems really odd – Sunnydale's been pretty quiet for a while now." He shrugged the thought off, returning to reality to find his friends staring at him. "What?"

"It is kind of strange if you ask me," Willow admitted, and then added, "In a strange good kind of way I guess."

"Yes, all the need to step up on training," Said Giles, taking his glasses off to clean them. Buffy stared at him unbelievingly.

"Why would I need to train harder?" She asked, "Shouldn't I be taking a long needed vacation instead?"

Giles put his glasses back on, and gave her a stern look. "Because there may be something going on that we don't know about, and we have to be prepared."

Buffy waved it off as if it wasn't a problem. "I'm sure that whatever is out there I can handle."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Buffy," Giles warned her as he crossed to room to get more books. "You never know what you might be up against next."

She sighed, looking down at the floor. Deep down she knew Giles was right – if she didn't continue her training the next big baddie that strolled into Sunnydale could be the end of her. She had once been arrogant about spending time in the dusty old library training with Giles, and had skipped and weaseled her way out of it. But after the whole Master business and her dying – she had learned that training was important. Still, it would have been nice to take a break from her duties for once.

"And I believe that you should stay here and train right now," Giles went on to say, and Buffy's eyes shot up as Giles pulled open the metal gate that contained the few sparring weapons he had, "Since you're already here." He finished, grabbing hold of some things and turning towards her.

She frowned, looking over at her friends who were waiting for her and back. "I uh..really wasn't planning on staying after school today," she told him, but he gave her a look and she quickly added, "But I guess I have to now." She returned her gaze to her friends, giving them a apologetic look. "Sorry guys."

"Does this mean you're not coming to the Bronze with us?" Xander asked, his smile sinking.

"Oh…the Bronze..well," She paused for a moment, thinking, "I should be done by then..and I can patrol on the way if it's alright with Giles." She looked back at her Watcher, who was busily getting ready for sparring and putting his equipment on.

"Yes, yes – as long as you do your duty." He groaned as he lifted his padding over his head and shifted it comfortably onto his chest. Buffy blinked in surprise – it wasn't a very Giles-y answer – usually he was against her having any bit of a social life. She shrugged, forgetting about it.

"So I'll meet you guys there, okay?" She gave them a small smile, and watched as Willow dragged a protesting Xander out of the library. She then turned to Giles, who was ready and waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" He asked, throwing her a weapon.

She nodded, twirling the weapon around in her hand. "As ready as I'll ever be."

-----

Spike sat in a dusty old chair overlooking his new home. Taking over the old place had not been hard – all he had had to do was kill the stupid Anointed child, whom it seemed the vampires of Sunnydale worshipped. But that was nothing big, and once the boy was gone, Spike had immediately taken charge and settled into the large building that he was now calling home.

Spike yawned, shifting comfortably in his chair. Things had certainly been boring since he had arrived in Sunnydale. Although from what his new followers told him, there was supposedly non-stop action in the small town.

__

A Slayer, he paused at that thought, a small sadistic smile creeping across his lips, and a strong one at that! He had heard that she had taken out the Master – a great accomplishment indeed. _Should be fun._

However, he had yet to come face to face with the so called Slayer. Not that he hadn't kept an eye out for her – he was quite obsessed with finding her, fighting her and adding another Slayer's life to his growing list of ones he'd already killed. She was just really hard to find, no matter how hard he looked.

He sighed, running a hand through his bleach blond hair. Outside the sun was already setting – he could see the shadows extending and the pink glow through the covered windows. Soon he would be free to roam the night once again, and it was only a matter of time before he found her…

And killed her.

To Be Continued… 


End file.
